~*~*Blast From the Past*~*~
by angelic-air-cat
Summary: Chapter 5 is UP!!!! Yay!!! Brief summary.. Zim blew up Earth.. he and Dib were sent to the past and meet Zyp.. oops.. said too much.. read on!
1. Chapter 1: Skool's out for Summer!

DISCLAIMER: Ok, ok, you all know the drill.. I don't own Invader Zim, I am not the creator, Jhonen Vasquez is the genius. All hail Jhonen ^^. Anyway, please do not get upset at me for any of the content within. I am just a loyal fan *salutes* OK! On with the FANFIC!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
~*~*Blast From the Past*~*~  
  
Today is just an ordinary day at Skool. The shadows still hung darkly over it, but beyond was a bright sunny day. It was nearly summer, mid-May, and some people actually had flowers growing. Most everyone was in a good mood. SUMMER BREAK!!! Everyone seemed so happy… everyone, but three people in the class. Well… two people and one alien.  
  
Miss Bitters was at the front of the class, as usual, talking about implosions and how they would occur when 'these poor doomed children' weren't in skool. No one was listening though, everyone was watching the clock intently, urging time to move faster. Two of the kids weren't watching the clock though, but rather were shooting glares and paper wads back and forth at each other.  
  
One was the 'crazy one', with his spiked hair, extremely pale skin, and huge glasses on his HUGE head. Dib was the only one who knew that his rival, the green headed 'freak boy', Zim, was an alien. He also knew Zim was going to try something over the three month long break, and he knew he had to stop him at all cost. For one, Zim seemed fairly smug that day, and two, he hadn't been fighting with Dib as much.  
  
Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the bell rang loud through the halls and classrooms. Everyone in the skool cheered loud and stampeded for the door. Dib followed at a walk, picking gum and papers from his hair. Someone behind him must have thought it to be funny or something. He yelped out as he pulled a huge wad of gum (still kind of wet) out of his hair, ripping some out.  
  
Zim smirked at Dib and laughs. He too had a ton of crud in his hair, but he didn't seem to mind, mostly because it wasn't his real hair.  
  
"So ZIM.. What are YOU gonna do for summer? Hmm? Gonna try and blow up stuff? Or take over still? Huh?" Dib was confronting Zim, as usual, trying to pry for information, as well as trick Zim into talking too much again.  
  
"If you MUST know DIB worm.. I! ZIM! Plan on having a normal summer.. like a normal human worm baby.. that I am.." He speed-walk/marches out of the classroom, with Dib following behind, still prying.  
  
Miss Bitters hisses as they leave, and teleports to the office to talk to the instructors there, mostly to get transferred to the position of 6th grade teacher.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Later that night, at the Membrane residence, Dib was pacing the floor downstairs, waiting for 'Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery'. His sister was, of course, sitting on the couch staring intently on her GS2, hiding her annoyance at Dib, burying it in her game.  
  
"I mean it Gaz.. He's up to something.. but I don't know what.. I got t find out and I am going to find out.. But after Mysterious Mysteries.. This is supposed to be a new episode" he grins slightly and plops down on the couch. "I've been waiting all week to see it."  
  
Gaz mumbles something about doom and Dib meeting it, but didn't take it any farther than that. She was on the last level of her game, and DID NOT! want to be disturbed be anyone.  
  
Just as the hour turned, and the show was coming on, Prof. Membrane entered the room, or at least his floating screen. Dib looked up at it, and Gaz paused her game to listen as well. Their dad was supposed to have been home hours ago to take them out to dinner, but never showed up.  
  
Gaz looked at the screen, her eyes open only slightly, with her annoyance. "Dad, where were you? We were supposed to go to Bloatie's tonight, remember?"  
  
Prof.Membrane looked at them, not answering Gaz's questions. "Not now kids. I am in the middle of a very important break-through and am very busy right now… but I want the two of you to be ready to come down here to witness the unveiling of the PEG2."  
  
Dib quirked an eyebrow, then narrows his eyes, remembering the last time his dad had tried to introduce the PEG. The only reason he had gotten out of that cage was because Gaz had ended up breaking the Dib robot, and she was getting tired of it anyway. She'd never admit it, but they both knew it was true. "Dad? Isn't that a little dangerous? I mean.. didn't you find out it was defective anyway?"  
  
"Son, that is all in the past. We have modified the PEG generator so that it won't blow up after two minutes. I expect you to show up. We are calling a meeting of the people in town tomorrow morning, and we will introduce it tomorrow night. I have much to do now, so I must get back to work. Good night." He ends the transmission.  
  
Dib rolls his eyes and looks at the TV, turning the channel to Mysterious Mysteries, only to see the final credits. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" and Gaz snickered at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Elsewhere in the town, at Zim's base, Zim was down in his lab working on GIR's guidance system, yet again. GIR was standing on his head, spinning around like a break-dancer. He was breaking everything he came in contact with, and was laughing like a maniac. Zim looked back at him, annoyed. "I see why the human stink beasts call it 'break-dancing'. GIR! Silence!" GIR continues his dancing, until he crashed into a wall and knocked himself out. Zim looked at his robot and shakes his head. "At least he's quiet now…" He finishes the guidance chip as GIR was waking up, and sticks it in him.  
  
GIR scratches his head stupidly and looks at Zim. "Can I watch the 'Scary Monkey Show now?" Before Zim could answer, GIR had turned on the lab TV and starts flipping through the channels.  
  
Zim looks annoyed, then his eyes widen and antenna perk forwards at the sight of something on the screen. "GIR give me the remote." He takes the remote from his little robot, and flips the TV back to the previous channel. "The Dib-human's father? Hmm.."  
  
The TV is playing a conference of sorts, talking in the Prof.'s voice. "…unveil the PEG generator TWO tomorrow. The introduction meeting is at 9:00am and the unveiling will be at 7:00pm. Come…" Zim shut off the TV, eyes wide, then he starts laughing, his dark evil Zim laughter, mixed in with some coughing. That night, he got no sleep as he worked on a plan to sabotage the generator again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
This is Chapter one, more shall come soon. I know its kinda.. short.. and I guess lame =P but oh well.. it's just the introduction. 


	2. Chapter 2: PEG meeting 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own IZ, let's just leave it at that and get on with our lives ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
~*~*Chapter 2!!!*~*~  
  
The sun shined in through the windows of the house that morning, bright and warm. Dib was already up, and had been since 5 o'clock that morning, working on figuring out what Zim might be up to, as well as trying to figure out some information on the PEG generator 2. He couldn't help but look over his shoulder repeatedly. He was very, VERY paranoid, keeping an eye out for some kind of trap from Zim, but none came. Dib's alarm rang, meaning he had forgot to turn it off again, and he gets up, shuts it off and wanders to the bathroom to get ready for the 'introduction'.  
  
He took a shower, and slipped into his normal clothes, pausing infront of the mirror to look at himself. His normally spiky hair was drenched and hanging in his face, and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. "Man… I look like crap…" He drags a comb through his hair and applies a ton of hair- gel to make it stand up right. He left the bathroom and goes downstairs for breakfast. He gets some PopTarts and orange juice and flops on the couch, fighting off sleep.  
  
Gaz was up, already ready, and playing her game again. She ignored her brother's entrance, only listening to the game music coming from the game in her hand.  
  
They sat that way for nearly a half-hour before there was a knock at the door. Dib raced to get it and opens it to see the driver of the car they were taking to the 'introduction conference'. "GAZ! Time to go!" He leaves the house and darts to the car, mostly to try to speed time to get this over with. Gaz follows behind, slower, and still playing her game. After they were both in the car, they drive to the conference hall to listen to the speeches.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Zim too was getting ready to go to the conference hall to witness the 'introduction'. "GIR!!! What TIME IS IT!?" He was running late, and was unsure where exactly he was supposed to go.  
  
GIR looks in the room, hugging his Piggie. "It's 13 o'clock! Time for SCARY MONKEY!!!" With that he ran out of the room singing the theme song to the 'Scary Monkey Show'.  
  
Zim glared at GIR as he left, and turns back to getting ready. "I hate that monkey… but if that show is on.. must be around 8:30… so I got a half- hour until they start. MUST HURRY!" He speeds through the rest of his preparations and takes his elevator lift to the Voot-Cruiser. "I'm glad I finished installing the stealth thingie… hope this works." He runs through the preparations on the ship and takes off. "NOW!! To test my CLOAK OF DOOM!!!" He activates the cloak and his ship goes invisible.  
  
"YEAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" Zim laughs maniacally the whole way there and lands on the roof, slips out and goes downstairs into the conference hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Dib listens as his father talks about the improvements he and his group made to the PEG generator to make it safer. He could care less really, but he was there and pretending to listen. He was still very paranoid with this, and was watching out for Zim, or some kind of trap.  
  
Zim slipped into the back of the room and watches the show. He listened intently, until his eyes landed on Dib. "Grr.. Should have known that stink-human would be here" His eyes narrow to slits as Dib's eyes met his.  
  
Dib's eyes widen when he saw Zim, standing at the back of the room. "What is HE doing here.. he's planning something Gaz.. I know IT!"  
  
Gaz glared at him, annoyed. "Shut up Dib… or I'll make you pay.. I'll rain so much misery on your pathetic head that you will wish you were never born." With that, she turned back to her game.  
  
Dib and Zim shot each other evil glances from across the room for the whole two and a half hours Prof.Membrane talked about the PEG generator. Neither of them really heard a word of what was said, and before they knew it, the room was emptying out.  
  
Dib darts through the crowd, hoping to catch up to Zim. Zim was being slow enough, so he caught up easy. "So ZIM!? Why were you here today? Planning on sabotaging the generator?" He follows Zim, grinning evilly, again hoping to get Zim to spill his plans.  
  
Zim grunts softly and turns to Dib. "First of all, hyooman, that was a PUBLIC meeting! Which means I could GO! And second, I! ZIM!!! don't have to answer any of your pathetic questions. Now leave me alone…" He continues walking, knowing that that would not satisfy Dib.  
  
"No way ALIEN! Get back here! What are you up to? I'll STILL stop you." He continued following Zim, eyes narrowed.  
  
Zim clenched his fists and turns on Dib, punching him in the jaw and pinning him to the ground, ready to punch him again. "I'm NOT doing anything right now DIB! You do NOT need to follow me OR stop ME!" He starts beating up Dib.  
  
Dib blocked most of the punches and rolls over so he was on top of Zim, and starts beating him up. "No! I'll stop you! And I WILL expose you!!!" Before ether could continue their fight, one of the guards separates them. He sets Dib and Zim down separately. "Now cut it out you two and go home."  
  
Dib glares at Zim and wipes some blood from his mouth. "I'll stop you Zim. Your plans, whatever they are, will not succeed."  
  
Zim glares back, one eye slightly closed and swelling up, and he had a few bruises showing up. "Whatever you say DIB! but know this. You will NEVER stop ME!!! ZIM!!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!" He runs off, and disappears around a corner, before Dib could react.  
  
Dib glared at the guard and turns to the exit to catch his ride home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 people ^^ Hope it was good. Next chapter should be a little more interesting… I hope =P 


	3. Chapter 3: The Blast Felt 'round the Wor...

DISCLAIMER: ~Warning: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any characters in the show. I just like it a lot ^^ and have an overactive imagination. Woot ^^~  
  
YES! Wait.. no.. sorry.. I'm hyper again.. so just a warning, this may sound sugar driven. Heheheh.. maybe. @.@ Oh well, this one should be a little more interesting than the first two chapters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
~*~*Chapter 3!*~*~  
  
Dib and Gaz got home by noon. The sun was shining bright and hot above, but the house was cold and dark. It sent chills down Dib's spine as he ran upstairs to his room, even though he was used to it. He thoroughly checked every corner of his room making sure Zim hadn't left him any presents. Finding nothing, he started preparing to go spy on Zim, to figure out what he was planning. "Ok, I know Zim is doing something.. planning some kind of horrible DOOM… but what..? WHAT? Whatever it is I know I have to stop him before he does… stuff."  
  
He finishes his preparations and slips out his window, climbs down the pipe, and into his front yard. He didn't feel like dealing with Gaz's mockery, mostly since he was running out of time. They were leaving at 6 o'clock to get to the reception. He ran fast, straight to Zim's house and stopped at the gate, staring at the gnomes. "Ok.. Got to get past these guys." He whipped out his laptop and started hacking his way into Zim's computer, thankful that he had kept the link into the Irken systems. From there, he introduced a virus into Zim's computer to mess up his security. "Yes.. virus download complete.."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Alarms ring through Zim's base for a minute, then go silent. Zim looks at his screen, confused, his computer finding no sign of an intruder. "What is this? Must be GIR.. GIR!!!"  
  
GIR looked up at the window, which was wide open, and at Dib, who was standing just inside. He didn't hear Zim call for him. "HI THERE!!!" He waves to Dib and jumps off the couch, darts over and gives him a big hug. "WANNA WATCH TV WITH ME DIBBY HUMAN!?"  
  
Dib yelped out and struggled to get GIR off of him. "Don't call me that, and no, I am busy right now.."  
  
GIR lets go of Dib and drops to the ground, looking up at him. "Ooooh… You are going to get some piggies?" Out of GIR's head comes his 'piggie' and he squeezes it so tight, the eyes almost pop out of its head. "I love you Piggie."  
  
Dib inches away from GIR and makes his way to towards the elevator in the kitchen. GIR had gone back to watching infomercials on TV and laughing hysterically at something about perfume. Dib quirks his eyebrow and continues, slipping into the elevator and down into Zim's lab.  
  
Zim was glaring at his computer, his fingers flying over the keys. "Why ISN'T anything WORKING!?" All of his systems for defense were down, and he felt exposed, knowing if anyone wanted to, they could enter his base and catch him. He didn't realize Dib was already in the lab, he had no warning.  
  
Dib was watching Zim from around a corner, eyes narrowed, as he silently praised himself for his genius. He was planning on spying on Zim until he found out what Zim was planning, or until time was up, whatever came first, or until he got spotted, whatever cam first  
  
Zim was cursing in his native language, figuring GIR had done something. "GIR!"  
  
GIR slipped down into the lab and landed on his head, giggling insanely. "YES!?"  
  
"GIR? What did you do to the defense grid?" Zim eyes GIR angrily, forcing himself not to yell at GIR.  
  
"Nothing" He grins innocently and wanders away from Zim, humming something he heard off the TV.  
  
"What do you mean nothing? The entire system is down!" He watches GIR acting insane and running around the lab.  
  
Dib watches them, smirking, until GIR, who was running on the ceiling, fell off and landed on Dib's head. "OWW!!! What the hell!? He glared at GIR and rubbed the now forming bump on his head, then paused and looked at Zim. "Uh.. hi" grins innocently.  
  
"DIB!!! What are YOU! doing here! in my lab!?" He reached out and grabbed his laser, ready to shoot Dib if he moved at all. "How did you get in here human-stink-worm?"  
  
"If you need to know ZIM… I planted the virus into your computer to down your defenses, and then it was very simple to get down here." He stands up slowly, hands at his side, watching Zim carefully, and waiting for the right moment to react. "Plus your little robot practically let me in."  
  
Zim was staring at Dib, his eye twitching slightly. "GIR, how could you? This is our enemy and you just let him enter our house, our BASE!? You realize you just jeopardized the WHOLE MISSION!?" He turns his eyes to GIR, glaring evilly, as GIR was playing with his 'piggie' again, not hearing a word Zim said.  
  
Dib took Zim's momentary lose of attention to his advantage and kicks the laser out of his hand. As is lands, a random shot is fired, directly at Zim's computer. It blew up with shards of glass and computer pieces everywhere. Zim ducked out of the way, feeling the bite of the glass meeting his flesh on his head and back. Dib ducked out of the way in time, and used Zim's daze and pain to pounce on him and start beating him up. "You won't go NEAR the PEG generator ZIM! Understand that!?"  
  
Through the punches, Zim glared at Dib and musters enough strength to throw him off and into a wall. "And you understand THIS human! I will not give up or back down 'cause of your futile attempts!" He walks over to Dib and kicks him in the gut, as Dib was getting up, making him cough and grasp his stomach.  
  
Dib glared at Zim and shoves him away. "Yeah Zim, whatever" With that, he ran, just as the defences came back online, and the claws shot from the ceiling to grab him. With almost cat-like grace, he dodged them and made his way upstairs, past the gnomes and down the street.  
  
Zim moaned softly and looked over himself. He was cut in various places from the glass, as well as bruised and scraped up. He was covered pretty thoroughly in his dark purple blood, the smell making him gag. He goes deeper into his lab and uses some equipment to heal himself, and clean up some.  
  
By this time, it is nearly 4:00 pm  
  
Dib ran all the way home, without looking back, and slammed open the door, failed to close it, and ran upstairs to his room. He heard Gaz grumble some curses under her voice, get up and slam the door, before going back to the couch. Dib sighed and closed his door, locked it, and slumped down on his bed. He checked himself mentally for wounds, and found none, only his back and stomach hurt, as well as his head where GIR had hit him. He had a good-sized knot there. He spent the next hour and a half preparing to take out Zim, and protect the generator and the next half-hour after that getting changed.  
  
The person who was supposed to pick them up at six was twenty minutes late, and sped the whole way to the reception. They were dropped off in the crowd of people all moving in closer to see better. The guards let them in and lead them to a room to wait for their dad. Dib whipped out his X- Scopes and started scanning the crowd outside, trying to pinpoint Zim. Before he could see anything, Prof.Membrane came to get them.  
  
Dib listened to his dad talk, but wasn't truly paying attention. He was still scanning the crowd. Then, just as his father was mentioning the TV people and news crews, and how they should be good with no insanity, he saw him. ZIM. He was making his way towards the control room. When his dad wasn't watching, and his sister wasn't paying any attention, at the time when they were going up on the front platform, he slipped away from them and followed Zim into the control room.  
  
The control room was large, and full of computers and equipment, lots of bright flashing lights and it was very chilly. There was no one in there, since most of the people were outside, and his dad had rigged the PEG2 to be activated be the push of a button. Zim was up ahead, running through the halls, heading for the main power generator for the PEG2. Dib could hear the people outside cheering; meaning the reception had started.  
  
Zim made it to the room easy enough and no one outside suspected him of anything, or tried to stop him. He skids to a stop infront of the control panel on the main generator and opened the lid to the button that said 'Do not push'. Zim snickered at human stupidity and wiggled his three fingers, ready to push the button.  
  
"Stop right there ZIM!"  
  
Zim felt a chill go down his spine, and turns to face Dib. "Of all the humans here.. I should have figured you would be here and figured out what I was doing, but its too late DIB!" He turns back to the control box, and pushes the button. Nothing happened.  
  
Dib was already on Zim, and pinning him to the ground, a look of anger and worry in his eyes. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!"  
  
Upstairs a countdown was heard. "Five… four… three… two… one…!"  
  
The crowd watched intently as Prof.Membrane pushed the button. And then there was an explosion that rocked the world, dooming all life on the planet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Don't worry people! The story shall go on! This is just the beginning. More chapters will be up soon. I hope you enjoy this so far. Please read and review ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters mentioned later.. well.. I do own the characters I make up like Zyp and the Fleet-feet and Sickle- Claws, but I don't own Zim, Dib or anything Invader Zim. *Sigh* just know this ^^ I'm trying to make a fan-fic, and the regular characters and the show are not mine. I just really like it.  
  
  
  
Heheh, told you that I wasn't done yet. Heres yet another chapter! ENJOY OR IMPLODE! Please R&R.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 4!!!~*~  
  
Dib woke up, lying on his back and staring at the sky, which was a blur, and seemed cracked and shattered, like a broken blue mirror. He was drenched, in some kind of pool of cool water, water that was perfectly clean and blue. He sat up and pulled himself up onto the sandy bank around the pool, mentally checking over himself for wounds. He was burned pretty badly in a few places, especially his hands and face. None of his bones seemed broken, and he only had a few scrapes and bruises. His trenchcoat was singed and torn, and one of his lenses on his glasses were broken.  
  
Something to the left of him made a chirping sound, like a small bird or chicken or something, and he looked towards it, only seeing some very dense, fern-like, brush blocking his view. "What was that? And where am I?" He glanced around some more, noticing that he was near the end of a river in the middle of some kind of conifer forest. Huge trees, nearly 200 feet tall loomed over his head, reaching the sky, looking like giant sequoia trees. "Whoa…" Dib stood up, looking up at the trees immense height until it made him dizzy, then looked back at the ground, noticing the small bird-like tracks in the sand, and the river he must have floated down. "This is REALLY freak."  
  
Deciding to stick o the clearer area and not trek into the forest, he started walking, following the river back up. He would look up and around at every chirp and sound. He could also hear insects buzzing in the air, which was pretty warm, and hear things moving in the ferns, but he couldn't see any living thing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
No more than fifty feet away, hidden in the trees and brush, amongst the damp ferns and mosses, Zim stirred, half-awake. The first thing he noticed was the slight burning and uncomfortable feeling he got when he was wet, mixed in with the painful feeling of the burns marking his face and body. The second thing he noticed was the feeling of something sitting, or standing, on his chest. "GIR.. get offa me…" It didn't move or make any noise, except for a soft chirp and click of sharp little teeth. Confused and wincing, Zim opened his eyes and blinked away the blur.  
  
There, standing on his chest, was something that looked like a chicken or some other kind of bird, only it lacked any feathers and wings. It was covered instead with green scales, similar to his own color, marked with darker stripes and a whitish underbelly. It had long legs, ending in three toes, and its hands were small, but equipped with sharp claws. It had its back and tail to his face, and was nipping softly at his uniform. Zim was confused as to what it was. Nothing like this had shown up in his studies of earth creatures.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes went wide as he felt sharp little teeth slice through his uniform and into the skin on his stomach. He cried out loud, since it hurt like hell, and batted the creature off of him. He got to his feet fast, just as the creature was coming back at him, so he kicked it into a tree, like a football. As it got booted away, it called out, and ten more of the tiny bird-like things showed up. All of them looked similar to the first one, and were all chirping excitedly, and approaching him.  
  
Zim didn't know what the hell they were, but he knew for sure that they weren't very friendly. He turned and ran, fast, through the trees. The creatures were right on his tail, nipping at his feet and trying to pounce on him. To speed up, he extended his spider-legs and tore through the trees, not really caring where he ended up, as long as he lost those little monsters.  
  
Finally, he burst out of the trees and into some sand instead. The sand sunk and shifted under his spider-legs, and he was forced to retract them back into his pod. The things were still after him, and he took off running in the sand, looking behind him, until he crashed into someone, and they both went into the river.  
  
"AHHH!!!!! BURNS!! LIKE ACID!!!!" Zim flails around, in pain, trying to get back to the bank and out of the water, which was a good eight feet deep.  
  
Someone, the one he had run into, sputtered and came back to the surface. "Zim?" Zim turned, hearing his name. "Dib?"  
  
Dib glared at Zim and made his way to the bank as well. Then he saw the little bird-like creatures on the bank. "Are..? Are those… dinosaurs?"  
  
All the creatures hissed and backed up as Dib and Zim exited the water, now unsure they could take both of them out. Then, as they watched, all the creatures prepared to pounce, then paused and looked to the left. One of the taller, larger ones chirped to the others, and they all ran back into the ferns, disappearing as though they weren't even there, the only evidence of their existence was their tracks in the sand.  
  
Zim glanced at Dib, who was watching the ferns disbelieving. "What are these.. dinosaurs Dib?"  
  
"Huh? Oh.. Dinosaurs are extinct animals that once ruled the earth.. like giant lizards" Dib blinks and grins evilly, looking at Zim. "And they were terrible horrible monsters that ate aliens by ripping them apart limb from limb and licking up all the blood and devouring the insides like someone eats the cream out of doughnut!"  
  
Zim stepped back some, looking at the place that the small 'dinosaurs' had disappeared, then touched where the one had bit him, shuddering slightly. "Those ones were small though.. not giant…"  
  
"They were baby ones."  
  
Before Zim could say anything, there came a sound like nails on a chalkboard, and all the bushes around them started rustling like crazy, surrounding them in the ghastly noises, that now sounded like screams, mixed with struggle.  
  
About two feet away, a large, five-foot animal jumped from the trees and landed on the sand. It stared at them for a moment with incredibly intelligent dark yellow eyes. It was scaled like the small bird-like ones, but its scales were a dark rust color, with black and silver markings resembling broken stripes. It had long fingers on its hand, tipped with long gashing claws, and its feet had two normal toes, while the other was drawn up in a sickle shape. It growled low at them, then opened its mouth slightly, showing its long sharp gator-like teeth.  
  
Dib's eyes went wide when he saw the sickle claw, scenes from the Jurassic Park Trilogy playing through his head. "Zim… That's.. a raptor… oh crap.. We're doomed…" He was backing up some, keeping his eyes on the raptor before them, as well as on the brush around them. Zim was behind him, doing the same, scared out of his mind.  
  
The raptor, seeing that it had them scared, smirked and approached them, picking who would be its target. With one fast, lightning like motion, it leapt forward and separated the two of them, pinning Dib to the ground with his hind-paw, sickle claw to the back of Dib's neck, and Zim on the ground, clawed hand at his throat. "Well well… whhhat… do weee have hhhhere…? Looksssss like lunchhhh."  
  
Zim and Dib both freeze at that moment, both of them clearly hearing the large lizard speak in his hissy voice.  
  
Dib winced slightly, feeling the claw scratch his skin some "Who.. what… are you? How can you talk?"  
  
The raptor lowered his head to Dib's level, his breath smelling of rotten flesh. " Welll… ssseeeeing that you wwillll not liive to ssseeee later… I can tellll you. I am whhhat you callll a Ssssickle Claw, and my name is Psi… and I alwaysss talk."  
  
Zim quirked an eyebrow. "I've never heard of these Sickle Claws…. Where are you from?"  
  
The raptor turned and snapped in Zim's face. "That isss none of your consssern bug-eyed one." He was tightening his grip on Zim's neck, causing the alien to gasp for breath and moan softly, the claws biting into his neck.  
  
Just as it seemed like the raptor would surely kill them both, something jumped out of the shadows of the brush and knocked the raptor off of them.  
  
Psi got up to face his new opponent.  
  
The creature before him stood around 4 foot tall. It looked similar to a very small ostrich, with a long neck, long legs and beak, but no feathers. From head to tail, it was covered in light green scales, blotched with darker patches, and blue. Its underbelly was a very pale green. Along its beak was red and orange. It was holding a staff carved out of wood, with patterns etched into it with a laser, or fire. Her eyes were a pale blue, and very intelligent as well. "Get out of here now Psi, this area is off limits to your kind." This one was a female, and had a soft, but kind of scritchy voice.  
  
Psi narrows his eyes and growls at her. "Curse you Fleet-Foot, I am here for the aliens."  
  
She was standing between Psi and Dib and Zim, blocking his way to them. "You'll have to get through me Psi, and the whole Fleet-Foot army to get them.. They are ours!"  
  
Psi looked at the brush, knowing he couldn't fight against all the Fleet- Foot's. "Fine, but be warned that I will come back for them…" He turned and fled.  
  
She turned to Dib and Zim, smiling to the best of her ability with a beak.  
  
Dib looked at her, amazed and smiled. "Whoever you are.. thank you." Zim was listening, shocked and scared some, rubbing at the claw marks on his neck.  
  
The Fleet-Foot nodded her head slightly. "My name is Zyp, and you are welcome. We should probably get out of here."  
  
"What are you?" Dib was looking at her curiously, having never seen a dinosaur that resembled her really.  
  
"Um.. well.. I uhh… am a perfectly normal Fleet-Foot…" She looked at them and grins, then sighs and shakes her head. "Ok.. I am a terrible liar… I'll show you what I really am.. but after we get to my home…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Woo! That was fun ^^ I hope you are enjoying this so far.. I know I am =9 Anyways, please review. Gotta go continue the next part. Peace \\// 


	5. Chapter 5: Zyp

DISCLAIMER: Ok.. As I said in the last 4 chapters.. I don't own Invader Zim, never have and never will, simple as that. I just like the show a lot ^^ The only character I created in this is Zyp, and in this chapter she tells the guys a little about herself.  
  
All I ask is that you please try and enjoy ^^ and of course reviews are always appreciated. Please read on, and review. Thanks =^^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
~*~*Chapter 5!!!*~*~  
  
The forest was dark, even though it was the middle of the afternoon, due to the dense coverage from the trees above. Small rays of sunlight did filter down through the branches to illuminate the forest floor though. Ferns and small plants grew all over, almost completely covering the forest floor, except for the small path they were on.  
  
Zyp was leading then through the forest to her home. Dib and Zim followed, looking around nervously at every noise around them, even though Zyp seemed not to be bothered. Every now and then she would chase off one of the small dinosaurs, like the ones that chased Zim, away from them, but no large ones like Psi showed up.  
  
Finally, after about 20 minutes of walking through the underbrush, they all stopped at a huge tree. Zyp looked at them, then the tree and touches a small pad, or button, hidden on the bark of the tree. Both of the boys watched in amazement as a door appeared in the tree, and beyond was an elevator shaft, purple and red in color. "Come on you two.. it'll be safer upstairs.." With that, she enters the shaft and waits for them to follow her.  
  
Dib nodded slightly, his curiosity getting the better of his fear, and he followed her into the shaft, wanting to learn more about Zyp. He looked back at Zim, who looked a too confused to move. "Hey ZIM! What? Are you SCARED?"  
  
Zim straightened up some and glared at his rival. "I'm not scared human stinkbeast! I'm perfectly fine… not… scared!" He march/walks into the elevator, using that to cover the fact that he really was scared. Dib was too.  
  
The elevator was good sized, and all three of them fit just fine. It reminded Zim of the elevator things he had in his base, but he didn't bring that up. As soon as they were all on the elevator, Zyp touched the keypad with her claw, and they were sent straight up the trunk of the tree. It felt just like taking a ride in an elevator in a skyscraper.  
  
They stop, approximately 70 feet up, and the door opens up. Beyond is what appears to be a living area crossed with a lab like Zim's. Built up, and into the branches of the tree, was metallic, and alien structures made out of cold silver, purple and red metals. There was a computer like thing at one end, as well as a small working lab. Huge platforms connected the branches and sections of the labs, living areas and computer areas, creating the look of a massive technological web amongst the natural one made by the branches.  
  
Dib stepped off the elevator and looked around Zyp's home. "Wow! This is cool.. Wait.. What's going on here.? You are a dinosaur and you live in a tree with all this stuff!?" He looks back at Zyp and Zim, who have both stepped off the elevator.  
  
Zim looked around, just as stunned, then looks at Zyp. "Where did you get all this stuff?" His voice was ordering. He was confused because a lot of the items present resembled the ones in his own lab.  
  
Zyp narrowed her eyes and lowers her head slightly. "I'm not a 'dinosaur'.. and this is my home and base for now." She walks over to a device that looks like a small room, and disappears from their sight.  
  
Zim narrowed his eyes and rubs his head, realizing he still had his disguise hair on, and it was crooked. "Where the hell are we stinkbeast Dib?" He fixes his hair, and glares at Dib.  
  
Dib glares back. "You're asking me!? It was YOUR fault we got sent here! I should be asking YOU what the hell YOU did!"  
  
They glare at each other, about to fight, when someone comes out of the room Zyp had disappeared in. Both of the guys freeze and look at her, wide eyed. There, standing in Zyp's place was…  
  
Both Dib's and Zim's mouths drop open. "She's an Irken"  
  
Standing there, undisguised, was an Irken with light green-blue skin. She was around 2 foot 8 inches, a bit shorter than Zim, and clearly only a child. Her antennae were midnight black, and stretched halfway down her back, curled slightly at the end. Her most stunning, and eye-catching feature, was her pale electric blue eyes, framed by long eyelashes. She was wearing a silver and black uniform similar to Zim's. She smiled slightly, knowing they were looking at her.  
  
Zim's eyes were so wide, one of his lenses pops out and clatters to the platform. "You're an Irken.. Another one? How is that possible? I thought this was MY planet! MY MISSION! Who sent you here!?"  
  
Zyp looked at him blankly and shook her head, grasping the bar on the platform as she walked over to them. "Yes I am an Irken, and I am aware that you, Zim, were intended to take over this planet in the future.. even though you destroyed it." She glanced at him, her eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
Dib was listening to them, somewhat astounded by the fact that there was another Irken, standing right infront of him, totally undisguised and exposed… and he didn't have a camera! He did notice that she seemed somewhat disgusted as to what Zim had done, then wondered how she knew all that. "Uh.. Zyp.. How do you know about him? I mean the dinosaurs died out around 65 million years ago.. and those things out there were dinosaurs… and how is an Irken in the dinosaurs time..? Don't tell me the Irkens tried to take over primitive Earth.."  
  
Zim glared at Dib "Dib, shut up!… and your pathetic FILTHY little planet is primitive anyway." Both of them shot glares at each other, about ready to fight again.  
  
"Would you two cut it out?" Zyp glared at them, not really making eye contact with either. "I'll tell you about me ok? Now sit down, and be quiet.. k?"  
  
Both Zim and Dib shut up and sit down, one as curious as the other as to what she was going to say to them.  
  
Zyp sat down as well, leaning slightly on the rail next to her. "I'm actually from your time Zim and Dib. I was there, at the Great Assigning, when Zim got assigned to Earth, and I was curious as to what the '?' planet was. At that time, I was still going to classes at the 'Academy' and in training to be a special military officer…"  
  
Zim interrupts "But you are only a child, and very short.. How can YOU be an officer?"  
  
"Why don't you listen Zim? I was in training, and yes, I am just a child.. 11 years old.. but so what. I am.. or was.. first in my class, and that is one reason they ignored my small size. Plus I am a 'Retfi'… one who can walk the timeline, to travel from one time to another, without the aide of any sort of machines. That's how I got to Earth.. but I made a severe miscalculation in the time line, and ended up in prehistoric, past Earth.."  
  
Dib nodded slightly. "A major miscalculation.. A 65 million year miscalculation" He shifted slightly and continued listening to her, not really meaning to sound so mocking.  
  
Zyp sighed and nodded "Yes, I know it was… I was not fully trained yet, so therefore, I was unable to control the shift, and got sent backwards in time to here. Plus I ran into a major spatial disturbance, which messed things up. I ended up crashing my ship into the middle of a battle between the Sickle-Claws and the Fleet-Feet. One Fleet-Foot named Ykol rescued me from the fire and the Sickle-Claws and brought me to their base. I need to get back, but I don't exactly how. I'm looking for something on this world to mimic the effects that the spatial disturbance caused.. but.. I.. can't.. haven't been able to thusfar."  
  
Zim slapped his forehead and closed one eye, mouth slightly open. "I don't believe it! You are a Retfi! A RETFI!? That's possibly the second most powerful status after the Tallest! Man…" He was staring at her disbelieving, knowing that this small Irken child outranked him currently, and in her future, would be a very very high ranking officer in the Irken Elite.  
  
Zyp shrug "It's nothing big… it's not like I can really do anything about it anyway…"  
  
Dib "Why not..? Wait.. why do I care?"  
  
Zyp shakes her head. "You are curious maybe.. anyway.. it's late and I think we can all do with some rest." She stood up and points down the left path. "My sleeping area is over here." She starts walking, expecting them to follow.  
  
Dib got up, noticing how tired he was, and he could see through the trees enough to know it was dark out. He followed Zyp, without thinking twice about it.  
  
Zim stood up, glaring. "I'm not sleeping near that human!" He watched then, arms crossed.  
  
Zyp looked back at him blankly "You don't have to Zim.. but I still suggest you get some sleep.." She led Dib to her sleeping area. It was like the other room, but was more home-like, and there was a small bed like thing on one side. The room was completely enclosed from the tree, so nothing came in. "Go ahead and go to sleep Dib.."  
  
Dib nodded and laid down on the bed, noticing that it was very warm and comfortable. He fell asleep almost immediately, dismissing that day's events as some odd dream.  
  
Zim was sitting on the floor, waiting for Zyp to return. He couldn't help wanting to talk to her more. First, she was, or would be, very powerful, and she would get to be pretty tall. Second, by Irken standards, she was fairly attractive, but then he had to slap himself, since she was several years younger than he was, and so… different. He was brought out of his thought, seeing her walk back in the room, leaning slightly on the railing. He blushed, slightly embarrassed, and slapped himself out of it, literally.  
  
Zyp paused and looked towards him. "Why are you beating yourself up Zim?"  
  
Zim smiled innocently and ran his hands through his antennae, knowing he was blushing. "No reason. It doesn't matter."  
  
Zyp smiled slightly and walked towards her lab, taking her seat at her computer, and looking at it blankly. Zim had followed her, silently, and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped, and looked at him, and that was about when Zim noticed it, in her eyes. A lack of glimmer which could only mean one thing. He gulped slightly and took her chin in his hand, pointing her eyes at his. "Zyp? You.. you're blind.. aren't you?"  
  
Zyp closed her eyes and nodded some. "Yes… when I crashed my Voot-Cruiser here. I think it blew up or something, and I blacked out… After I woke up… I couldn't see any longer. The Fleet-Feet had been able to save my life… but they didn't have the right technology and medical skills to save my eyesight…"  
  
"I think they got something on Irk that can fix that…"  
  
"I know.. but I have to get back there first.."  
  
The two of them talked long into the night, about Zyp and her training and such. They talked about how she managed to get here, and how she built her base. About how she lived without her sight, and about the small droid she had made from her SIR, named SeD (Seeing Eye Droid). They talked about Zim's mission, and how future Earth was a filthy spinning ball of dirt. They talked about the insanity of GIR, and about skool, and the humans. Zim talked about how annoying he found Dib to be, always trying to expose him and ruin his mission. They talked about lots of other things too, like how to get back, until they both dozed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Whoo! That was great ^^ it was actually kinda longer than the last couple of chapters. Yay! and it looks like Zim's getting fluttery, tingly, human feelings for Zyp (0.0) I wonder where this can lead. Hmm.. we'll see. 


End file.
